epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TP87/TP Reviews ERB: Jim Henson vs Stan Lee
Booyah, that's the Season 4 finale. Let us start it Battle Overview Rappers and Cameos On one side, we have comic book writer Stan Lee (EpicLloyd) vs puppeteer Jim Henson (NicePeter), supported by Kermit the Frog (voiced by NicePeter). Walt Disney (Zach Sherwin) joins the battle as 3rd party. We also have MaryDoodles cameoing as a lot of animators. I gotta say, they were veeeery similiar to their real-life counterparts, especially Jim Henson Backgrounds A comic book store for Stan Lee and Sesame Street (renamed 123 Rap Street) for Henson, Disney gets a creepy black background with the Disney Castle. Overall. they're pretty well done,. Length Oh yeah, one of the most controversial points of this battle. The video itself is 5:31, but the battle is 3:21. Some might complain that the battle is short in comparison to the video's full length, but I'm fine with that Beat(s) The beat for Henson and Lee is pretty slow, especially during Jim Henson's verses. Disney instead, gets a pretty dark/creepy beat, as it reflects the "evil company" he is portraying Battle Analysis 'Stan Lee:' Greetings, heroes! Stan Lee's here to battle! It's the mind behind The Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles! Stan starts the battle with a greeting (how gentle of him) and brags that he's the guy behind the Hulk, while Henson is simply a geek beneath Fraggle Rock I'm just your friendly neighborhood writer man with a secret identity of a super MC Whose raps are as dark as my shades; leave you squealing like "MEMEMEMEME!" Now he brags about the fact that he's a writer with a secret identity of a Super Rapper, which is a reference to the fact that most of his superheroes are people with a double identity and adds that his raps are as dark as his shades (he clearly hasn't seen Disney) and they're gonna leave Henson screaming "MEMEMEME" You're in trouble now, Jimmy, you dirty old hippie! Your beard needs a little bit of snikt, damn skippy! He now says that Henson is in a lot of trouble and proceeds to diss his beard with a reference to Wolverine's claws (snikt) Heck, that face on your neck ain't sexy! You're one part Sweetums, the other part Skeksis! Now he disses Henson's face as a whole, calling it a mix between Sweetums (hairy giant) and Skeksis (a bird-like race) ''' Step up to Lee and you get your butt kicked! Your muppet Snuffleupagus stuff is bupkis! '''He uses the classical "you fight me? You're gonna get an asskick" and calling his muppet work "bupkis" (nothing). What I really liked about these 2 lines was the flow, I still have to understand how the heck he said "muppet Snuffleupagus stuff" so quickly I broke Ferrigno and the Comics Code, So keep your frog and pig show moving right along down the road! Now he brags about how he broke Lou Ferrigno (made him famous) and the CCA (flipped them the bird, in that way) and Jim Henson and his shows should get the hell out of Lee's way Overall, I liked his verse. Some lines however, like the last one, didn't flow pretty well. He had quite a few references tho 'Jim Henson:' I'm glad you got that out. That anger can clutter your mind. But you're a creative man, Stanley (yeah), so let's just leave it behind Henson cheerfully says that he's glad Lee got his anger out, with Kermit agreeing and. This guy's so supportive 'Cause I can sense your tension once the verbal fencing starts commencing. There is no defense against the dents Jim Henson is dispensing, However, he wants to get some disses as well, as he says that he can sense Stan's tension once he starts rapping and that there's no defence against his disses. ' And I'm clenching all your strings like you're a puppet in suspension. Call your superhero friends in. Yeah, 'cause you're gonna need Avenging. '''Now he says he's gonna control (?) Lee as a puppet, and suggests that he'd better call his superheroes to his aid, because, as Kermit points out, he's gonna need Avenging ' Let me mention: I'm impressed by all the vision that it took For you to sign your name on all of Jack Kirby's comic books. '''Now he makes a great burn to the fact that Stan Lee signed his name on Jack Kirby's comic books. Ouch. Although short, I liked Henson's verse. He's cheerful and supportive but was still capable of some good disses and burns 'Stan Lee:' Nice try, frogman, but Jack was a friend of mine! (THWIP!) That was a low blow! He did his own Thing, and now you've made it clobbering time! (SPLONK!) Stan Lee acknowledges Henson's attempt at a burn, but says it was a low blow, and then makes two puns with The Thing (Fantastic 4 superhero) and clobbering time (The Thing's catchphrase), all while making comic sounds (THWIP and SPLONK) Oh, you taught children to count and spell, Then you taught your own kids how to drop your wife harder than you flopped on SNL! He now pulls out his own puppet and says that, while he taught children basic things like counting and spelling, he also taught his own kids to drop his wife (as in, divorcing) harder than he flopped on Saturday Night Live. Low blow there, huh? I'm telling you, Henson! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry! I'm a marvel of a party pooper I'll snap your turtleneck like a Doozer stick and put you out to pasture like Mr. Hooper! Now he references the Hulk's catchphrase and adds he's good at taking people down. He then says that he's gonna snap Henson's turtleneck (wait, what?) and then he's gonna get rid of him like Henson did with Mr.Hooper (his actor died so he did an episode to explain death) I'm sorry, Jim. Sometimes I can't control my rage. Honestly, there's a lot of things that you can't control at my age, Stan now apologizes for his heavy diss and explains that he has rage problems and more, due to being 92. Well, that's kinda unexpected But the truth is, I miss ya. You were gone too soon. You were like watching a beautiful sunset...at noon. He now sadly says that he misses Henson, and that he was like watching a sunset at noon (therefore, dying soon). Man, right in the feels. That was a beautiful line there. After a crescendo of rage and disses, Stan Lee apologizes to Henson in a beautiful way. and with an awesome bassline as well 'Jim Henson:' (Aw.) Stan, don't be sad. We all have a time to go. (Yeah...) Most of the Internet thought that you died 12 years ago, Henson now comforts him, as he explains that everyone has to die sooner or later, and adds that, while there have been many hoaxes about Stan Lee's many deaths, he's still alive and well But the Four will always be Fantastic. The Hulk will always be Incredible. The words you wove within the hearts of heroes are indelible. And, even though Stan Lee will die, his legacy will live on, as the words he wrote in his heroes' hearts will be unforgettable. Man I'd like to meet Henson and hug him so much There is no beef between us. We're two minds of the same kind, And there is no man who could ever muck with what we've left behind. Now he adds that they're similar and makes a Tempting Fate-like line, saying that no one is gonna notch their works. Henson likes taking risks Man that was like the most cheerful and happy verse of all ERBs, with good flow as well 'Walt Disney:' M-I-C! I rock the mic properly! K-E-Y! Turning profits, I've got the key! Here comes Disney, and introduces himself as a great rapper and a great businessman I'm the Juggernaut of stacking knots unstoppably! The Disneyland-lord of your intellectual property! He brags about he's so rich and that he owns both Henson and Lee's works So get back to work! That's my dime you're wasting! I didn't buy you for billions so you could play around debating! Now he wants to get back working, as they're wasting his money, as he didn't buy them for a crapload of money just for them to battle rap each other. As twisted he sounds, he probably has a point (Ha!) You belong to Disney, which means you stay busy Cranking out magic and assembly line whimsy! He keeps reminding them that they're owned by Disney, and that means doing lots of magic as quickly as an assembly line. Creepy. Artists begging me to stop; I won't let 'em! Labor conditions in my shop? I don't sweat 'em! Now he says "LOLOL I don't give a fuck about my workers", but you know, in a more evilish way I'm powerful enough to make a mouse gigantic! With only three circles, I dominate the planet! Now he brags about how Mickey Mouse (his most famous creation) made him so powerful to dominate the planet (as in, own a lots of corporations) Clearly, there's nobody near me! I'm owning this battle! In fact, I own this whole series! Now he makes a reference to the fact Disney bought Maker Studios (the studio that owns ERB as well). Kind of a risky line, heh So hop on my Steamboat, boys, but don't rock it! I'll put a smile on your face and green in your pocket! Reference to Steamboat Willie there (Mickey Mouse's first cartoon) and tells Henson and Lee to join him, as they're gonna be happy (sure why not) and rich (as if they weren't rich enough LOLOLOLOL) You'll be safe and insured when you're under my employ! Now, look at it! Gaze upon my empire of joy! He adds that they're gonna be safe and insured (probably) under his employ and then he forcefully makes Lee and Henson look at his work, or better, what Disney has become: An evil company with slave-like workers forced to work day and night because the end justifies the means and aiming to grow more and more powerful, or an army of MaryDoodles clones drawing random logos on canvas. It depends on your interpretation. Ok ok, he was creepy, but he had good flow and some interesting lines, not to mention Zach's a lyrical master 'Winners and Best Lines' I seriously can't pick up a winner here. Stan Lee had good lines and disses but some lines didn't flow well. Stan Lee was cheerful and supportive but had few disses. Disney had good flow and disses but was overall pretty distrubing. So I'm calling it a tie Stan Lee's best lines Greetings, heroes! Stan Lee's here to battle! It's the mind behind The Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles! Your beard needs a little bit of snikt, damn skippy! Heck, that face on your neck ain't sexy! You're one part Sweetums, the other part Skeksis! Step up to Lee and you get your butt kicked! Your muppet Snuffleupagus stuff is bupkis! Nice try, frogman, but Jack was a friend of mine! (THWIP!) That was a low blow! He did his own Thing, and now you've made it clobbering time! (SPLONK!) Oh, you taught children to count and spell, I'm sorry, Jim. Sometimes I can't control my rage. Honestly, there's a lot of things that you can't control at my age, But the truth is, I miss ya. You were gone too soon. You were like watching a beautiful sunset...at noon. Jim Henson's best lines Kinda all of his lines. He deserves it Walt Disney's best lines All of his verse as well. Pros, Cons and Score Pros: *Good visuals *Great beats, especially Disney's *Good portrayals overall *Lots of references *Stan Lee and Jim Henson's second verses Cons *Would've liked more Kermit *Would've also liked Mickey Mouse *Disney was rather disturbing *Henson had few disses Score: 8/10. While not as epic as the other finales (or mid-season finales), I really enjoyed this battle. It could have used more material, especially for Kermit, but I'm still fine with it THEEEEE EEEEEEEND Yup. That was all. See ya in the next blog! Category:Blog posts